A Change For The Better
by paju13
Summary: Kagome has a plan to stay with Inuyasha. Will he like the new Kagome? Read and Find out. Kagome changes into a ... dont want to give it away.
1. Odd Silence

**I was reading some stories on fanfic and this just came to me. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! tear

"Only a few more pieces remain untill the jewel is complete." Kagome said to herself while looking down to her necklace which had an almost complete jewel hanging on it.

Naraku had been defeated only a short while ago and everyone was still a little battle weary. Naraku had alot of the jewel and now they had his pieces. Only a few remained and they were said to be with a group of well know demons that held up their territory in the northern mountains. Thats where the were headed next. The shards from Kouga had been collected already as well. Kagome went by her self to collect them cause she knew Inuyasha would be nothing but trouble and might kill Kouga to get the shard from him.

**_...Flashback..._**

_"Let me handle this one on my own Inuyasha!" Kagome said to Inuyasha._

_"I dont like the idea of you being left alone with Kouga! So I am going with you!"_

_"No your not!"_

_"Yes I am!"_

_"SIT!" she yelled. As she began to walk away she added,"No your not."_

_Inuyasha was angry at her so he decided to let her go. "Fine go. But dont come crying to me if he wont give you the shards!"_

_Kagome knew Kouga was close by because she could sense the jewel shards and he knew she was near by because he could smell her._

_"Kagome you have finally come to be with me and left that no good mutt Inuyasha." Kouga said while picking her up and staring into her eyes._

_"Actually I have to ask you to do me a favor." she responded wiggling out of his grasp._

_"Yes Kagome anything for you my love."_

_"I need your shards."_

_"And what would I have to gain from giving you my shards?"_

_"Well my thanks and respect and..." she quickly leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Another one of those." she said batting her eyes at him._

_"Wow." was all he managed to say. He quickly got his shards for her and held out his hand._

_"Thank you so much Kouga this really means alot to me." She reached for the shards._

_"Hey what about our deal?" He said closing his hand before she could snatch the shards._

_"Oh yeah." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek but instead she was pulled into a lip lock. She quickly pulled away from it though and procceded to grab the shards from him. _

_As soon as she got the shards she walked off leaving Kouga starry eyed. She quickly made her way back to the group._

_Little did she know that Inuyasha was spying on them from afar. He witnessed the whole thing and all he could gasp was "Kagome."_

_The group was astonded by her returning with the shards. All but Inuyasha. He didn't speak a word to her ever since. He kept everything to himself thinking that he now knew who Kagome really wanted to be with, Kouga._

**_...End Flashback..._**

The shard from Kohakus back had also been retreived. Luckily he had lived through the proccess of taking out the shard.

"I wonder whats wrong with Inuyasha he hasn't been himself lately." Sango said quietly to Miroku.

"I think it is the fact that soon the jewel will be complete and he is worried of Kagome going back to her own time and not seeing her ever again." Miroku stated.

The group walked in silence the rest of the day.

**I know this chapter is short but I hope yiou liked it. I will update soon.**


	2. Phase One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Inuyasha whats wrong? I know something has been bothering you." Kagome asked quietly enough to where Inuyasha was the only one who could hear her.

"Leave me alone. I'm fine!" He said gruffly turning away from her.

"I've known you long enough to know that there is something wrong with you. Now tell me whats bugging you!" she said louder and more annoyed.

"I'm fine now leave me alone!"

"Not till you tell me what's wrong!"

"Feh." he turned from her and jumped high in a tree string in the opposite direction she was in.

_"I do wish he would open up more to me." Kagome though but was inturupted from her thoughts by shippo._

"Are you sure you cant come back any sooner Kagome?" Shippo asked hope filling his eyes.

"No I have alot of tests to do school is almost over. Why dont you guys go on without me. I'm never that much help anyway and these demons dont sound like their that tuff. By the time you are done with them i should be back. I'll wait for you all at Kaedes." She said cheerfully.

"Fine whatever! Your right you usually get in the way. If only you were as powerful as I then we wouldn't have to worry about you as much." Inuyasha stated not leaving his perch.

"SIT!" that was the last thing she said before jumping into the dark dry well.

**On the other side of the well...**

"Ok now its time for the first phase of my plan." Kagome said evily while crawling out of the well.

She had told everyone that she wouldn't return for a couple weeks. She was suprised when Inuyasha said he didn't care. Anyway school had been over for a few weeks now so she had made up the little lie about tests and whatnot. Kagome had something up her sleeves that she hoped would prove her love for Inuyasha and make it so he had no reason to turn her down unless he truly didn't love her. But Kagome pushed those thoughts aside beleiving deep down that Inuyasha loved her.

Kagome made her way into the house and went straight to her room. she noticed the note lying on her bed saying that her mom, sota and gramps were out for the day. She cleaned out her yellow backpack. It was still full of school books and old homework she never did. Luckly though she had graduated high school even with her grades being so low.

She then pulled out an old peice of parchment paper with some writing on it, some herbs and a very small battle which had a few drops of red liquid in it.

"Ok it doesn't look like I forgot anything. Mom, gramps and sota should be back soon and then we'll get started." She said to herself rubbing he hands together.

**Back with Inuyasha...**

"Lets get going!" Inuyasha said in his usual gruff tone.

"Kirara!" Sango said making the cat change to a bigger one.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped on Kirara and followed after Inuyasha who was darting off towards the north.

'SLAP!' "Keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" Sango shouted at Miroku who was rubbing his red cheek.

"It was well worth it as usual." Miroku smiled to himself.

"Idiot." Shippo said to himself so Miroku wouldn't hear. Without Kagome around to protect him he surely would have got a lump on the head.

They would soon make it to the northern mountains where the final shards reside.

To be continued...

**Ok I know it is short but I dont have enough time to write so please be happy with what you got.**


	3. Stones

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Kagome!" he mother called from the front door. "We bought everything on the list you gave us."

Kagome left her room and made her way downstairs to find her Mom, Souta and her Grandfather sorting through a few bags on the counter.

"Did you get everything." Kagome asked eagerly.

"Yes of course dear." Her mother said giving her a sweet loving smile.

"Thanks mom, your the best." Kagome gave her mom a hug and scooped up the bags. Running up to her room she quickly spilled the contents on the floor and began to go over everything and place them in order on the floor. The bags consisted of many items. There were a few dried herbs, a clear glass vile and a few bottles with different colors of liquid."Okay I think I got everything I need now to wait."

She went down stairs with her mother to sit and wait till nightfall. Tonight was the night of the full moon. In order for the spell to work it had to take place on the night of the others vunerability. Meaning it had to be tonight because it is the night that Inuyasha turned human."Are you positive that you want to do this Kagome? I mean we could just put this all behind us and-"

She was cut off by Kagome." I'm sure mom. I wouldn't have planned all this if I wasn't.The question is, are you positive you'll let me do this."

"If its what your heart tells you than yes Kagome, i'm positive." Her mom wasn't the happiest about it but gave her a smile anyway.

"Thanks mom." Kagome gave her mom a long hug enjoying every second of it. "I'm just worried that I wont be able to come back through the well." she said tears brimming her eyes."It is time." Her grandfather said from the stairs then turned aroud and went towards Kagomes room.

Kagome nodded then turned to look out the window. She was enjoying her mothers company so much that she didn't notice the sun was setting. It was time and it was now or never. She gave her mother a worried smile and they ascended the stairs together.

**Back with the rest of the Inu-gang...**

"This looks like a good place to set up camp. Do you agree Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from atop of Kirara.

"Yeah it seems safe enough. I'll be back after I scout around."

"Okay we'll set up camp." Sango said getting off of Kirara and making fast work at getting firewood.

Miroku and Sango had camp set up by the time Inuyasha came back.

"Well, find anything?" Miroku asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha replied and took a seat on the other side of the fire leaning up against a tree. He unhooked the tetsuseiga and held it firmly to his chest even though he knew it wouldn't transform for him tonight anyway.

"It wont be dark for a bit so me and Kirara are going to take a bath in the stream over there." Sango said gathering her things and pointing in the direction of a small stream hidden behind a few trees and small shrubery.

"I could come with you if you like, so you wont get lonley." Miroku offered generously with an inoccent face.

"I dont think so you pervert!" She quickly snapped and hurried off.

"Okay but it's your loss!" He called after her. You could hear murmering and then a loud 'Clunk' as a rock wizzed through the air nailing Miroku in the forehead. "Ow" was all he said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Will you ever learn that, that wont get you anywhere." He said looking away into the fire in front of them.

"You would be one to talk, Inuyasha. You cant even tell Kagome your feelings for her. At least I show that I am interested." He said proudly.

"I dont know what you are talking about." Inuyasha growled never taking his gaze away from the flames dancing on the wood in the firepit.

"You can not tell me that you dont have feelings for Miss Kagome."

"Feh"

"Admit it. You love her, it's written all over your face." He said smiling devilishly.

"Hm, whatever." Was all Inuyasha said before standing up and taking spot on the other side of the tree.

"Well do what you want but dont think that a find like Miss Kagome will wait around forever. You should confess your feelings to her you may be suprised at what you find." With that he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said before he hurried off in the direction Sango had went not minuets before.

_"Is it that obvious. I do love Kagome but can you really read it on my face?" Inuyasha thought. "No he's just a lecherous monk he has no idea what love would look like." his mind reassured him. "I want to confess my feelings for Kagome but then I would feel like I am betraying Kikyo. Sure I dont love her any more but-" He took a second to ponder that. "I just realised...I _dont_ love Kikyo anymore. I love Kagome." Inuyahsa finished his thoughts there and waited for himself to start changing into a human. The sun was just about to go down._

**Kagome...**

"Are you sure you want to do this sis?" Souta asked.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Why is everyone asking me that?" she asked herself. Bending over to look Souta straight in the eye. "Yes Souta i'm sure so dont worry ok?" She gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Well we better get started then." Souta said opening the door to Kagomes room.

In Kagomes room there was a small table set up. It had everything Kagome brought for the fuedal era and what her mom had bought. Kagome took her place at the front of the table and started to read over the parchment again. The rest of her family took a spot on a side of the table her Mom at the right, her Grandfather to her left and Souta was in front of her. She began to follow what the parchment told her to do. she started by taking some herbs and mixing then together. She added some of the colored liquid causing a small amount of black smoke to seep out of it. She then grabbed the vile with the red liquid in it.

"Is that...?" Souta asked

"Inuyashas blood? Yeah, it wasn't easy to get. I'm just lucky he lets me treat his wounds." Kagome said.

Kagome took the bottle and set it in front of her. She put half of the mixed herbs in that bottle. She then took the empty bottle her mom bought and grabbed a knife. Cutting her finger she put a couple drops of her blood in it and place the rest of the mixed herbs in it. She place a hand over each of the bottles and began to chant. Once in a while looking down at the parchment for reference. She stop chanting and closed her eyes focusing her enegy on the two bottles. Each bottle then started to glow a bright blue and Kagome was engulfed in a bright white light. When the glowing stopped there was a small blue stone in each bottle. Each stone was only about the size of a dime.

"Thats it?" Grandfather asked looking at one of the bottles.

"Yep thats it. They may look small but they are really powerful." Kagome smiled then started to pick up the table.

**Inuyasha...(when the stones where being made.)**

Inuyasha was the only one left awake Sango, Miroku and Kirara where fast asleep since it was already dark. Inuyasha never slept on the night of the new moon. He never felt safe.

Inuyasha was once again thinking about Kagome when all of a sudden he was surrounded by a bright white light. After a few moments the glowing stopped.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked. Not directiong the question to anyone.

He quickly inspected himself to make sure nothing was out of place. He wasn't sure what happened or who or what ade it happened but he didn't like it. He stood the rest of the night incase it happened again or the one who did it came out.

**Okay how did yall like it? Lol okay please review and tell me whatchya thought. Thanx**


	4. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I wish! sob :(**

The early morning rays of light filtered into Kagome's bedroom window and shone onto her face.

"Uh" Kagome moaned and turned away from the intruding light and snuggling deeper into her comforter.

"Kagome are you ok?" Her moms voice floated through her door.

"Yeah." She responded back grogily. 'Why wouldn't I be?' she thought to herself. She was then overcome with memories of what she did last night. She remembered making the stones, swallowing the first stone to make the desired changes happen and then lots and lots of pain.

_**Flashback:**_

"Here you go Kagome. Remember that you have five days till you change back. The only way to stay this way is to take the second stone before that time is up. It will give you enough time to find out Inuyasha's feelings and if you are willing to stay that way for him." Kagome's mom reminded her daughter as she handed her a blue stone.

"Okay." Kagome said lifting the stone up to her mouth. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself before popping the stone into her mouth and drinking some water to wash it down.

"Well sis. Do you feel any different?" Souta said eagerly to Kagome. He was excited about what she was doing and yet worried at the same time. He had never heard of anyone doing this before so it was new to him.

Kagome started to nod but then doubled over in pain. Fire shot through her veins as the pain spread from her stomach throughout her entire body. She didn't know what to expect when she swallowed the stone but at the moment she was regreting it. Her body ached all over and she wished it would stop.

"Kagome!" The three members of her family screamed at the same time.

Kagome was about to respond to tell them that this was proably normal but didn't get a chance to. She cried out in pain as it became worse. She fell to the ground and curled into herself as if to protect herslef from more pain. The last thing she remembered was her family hovering over her now limp form and then blackness.

_**End Flashback: **_

Kagome rolled over and quickly got out of bed. She wanted to see the changes. She noticed that when she got up she didn't feel any pain at all. It was like last night never happened. She felt great! Better than great. She felt fantastic! She ran to her door and opened it to find her mother with her hand positioned at the door knob obviously about to open the door.

Kagome's mom let out a startled gasp as the door was yarded open before her. She gasped again and ever louder than before when she saw her daughter.

Kagome paid her no mind as she rushed down the hall to the bathroom. She couldn't wait to see herself. Running into the bathroom she turned away from the mirror before she could see herself. She took a deep breath. This was the moment she had been planning on for weeks. She turned around and looked into the mirror. Then blackness took over her once again. She fainted.

Her mom who had been walking down the hall after Kagome jumped when she heard a loud thump. she hurried to the door and found Kagome sprawled out on the floor. She smiled because her daughter still had a shocked look on her face. 'She must have fainted.' she thought with chuckle.

After getting Souta to help her Kagome's mom had gotten Kagome to her room and safely in her bed.

"Go get a cool rag and a glass of water for her Souta." Miss Higurashi instructed her youngest.

"Okay." Souta piped up and then hurredly set about the task.

Kagome moaned and rolled her head to the side. She was starting to wake up. "Mom?" she asked wearily.

"Yes dear?" Her mom responded from next to her bed. "What is it?"

"Why am I in my room?" She asked before drinking down the water that souta had brought back for her.

"You fainted in the bathroom." Her mom replied simply.

Kagome choked on her water in her embaressment. Her cheeks flushed red. Souta laughed from the edge of her bed. She shut him up by kicking him with her foot and making him fall on the floor. There was a loud 'Thump' and a "Owww" from Souta. Kaomge grinned in satisfaction showing off a fang.

Their mother smiled at their antics and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Did you ever get to see what you look like now Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"Not really. I saw a glimps but I dont remember it."

Kagome's mom didn't respond but got up and left the room for a minute. She came back with a mirror that she uses to put on make up. She handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked into the mirror and saw the reason why she fainted. She looked so different compared to what she was used to seeing. Her eyes were once brown, now they were a dark electric blue. Her hair had dark blue streaks through it and she had two charcoal black dog ears on top of her head that also had some blue streaks on them. She smiled at them and that is when she got a good look at her fangs. She raised up her hands a noticed for the first time that her once dull nails were replaced with long sharp claws.

"You look just as if not more beautiful than before Kagome." Her mom smiled while tucking a stray hair behind her daughters ear.

Kagome smiled once more at her reflection before asking her mom to leave so she could get changed. Kagome could not get over her new look and kept glancing into the mirror the entire time she was getting dressed. When she was changing into clothes she got especially for this occasion she couldn't help but notice the changes it had on her body other than the obvious. She saw that her body had even more defined curves than before, her breasts had gotten a bit bigger and perkier and she had no excess body fat. She was all muscle and she had to admit that she looked hot.

She took the clothes out of the box she had had safely hidden in her closet and set about the task of putting them on. She sliped into the dark baggy pants of the kimono she got. It was also made from the hair of the fire rat like Inuyasha's. She had asked Myouga a while ago where to get clothes like that and she had a kimono made for her. Putting the top on was a bit difficult because she never wore clothes like this but she managed. The top fit her snuggle around the torso showing off her womanly curves and it was cut womanly as well so it went up a bit showing off her well toned stomach to right above her bellybutton. The sleeves hugged her arms tightly till it reached above her wrists where it flared out. Her pants fit her hips nicely and flared down the length of the legs. she left her hair down and looked in the full lenght mirror in the bathroom.

"Lookin good sis" Souta complimented from the door of the bathroom.

"Thanks" She smiled at him and ruffled his hair when she went by. She was starving so she decided to go down to breakfast. "Souta breakfast is ready." She called over her shoulder.

"How do you know?" Souta asked. Right when he finished his question his mom called up the stairs that breakfast was ready. "How did you do that?" Souta asked after catching up with Kagome on the stairs.

"I could smell it." Kagome responded like it was nothing.

"Kool!" souta exclaimed happily. He though it was the coolest thing ever.

After arguing with her grandfather about how her out fit was not to revealing she decided that she had stayed home long enough. She went upstairs to pack her bag. She stuffed the poor bag to the max with supplies like ramen, lolipops and medical supplies. She was sure she had everything so she slung the enormous bag over her shoulder effortlessly and trudged down the stairs.

Her family waited at the botttom of the steps to see her off. They were all worried about the well like she was. What if the well closed after she went through? Would it even let her through? Can she come back? None of them knew the answer to any of the questions but were all prepared for whatever happened.

After heartfelt goodbye to her family she made her way to the well. She stared into the dark depths.

'Please let me through. I have to get through.' She thought before jumping. She was flooded with relief when she was surrounded with the pale blue light that signaled the time slip working. She landed on the ground 500 uears in the past and she took a breath of the fresah on polluted air. The air in her time was hash on her senitive nose. 'how does Inuyasha stand it in my time?' She thought to herself. She jumped out of the well in one leap with grace and pwer she didn't know she posessed. 'Oh yeah. I could get used to this.' She thought with a smirk. She made ran all the way to Kaede's hut testing her speed and reaction time but jumping over, on and around every tree on the way.

She arrived at Kaede's in record time and she was barely out of breath. She frowned when she didn't smell anyone there other than Kaede in the hut. 'Inuyasha and everyone should be back by now.' She thought. The northern place where the last jewel shards were was only a couple miles away. They should have been back by now. She decided not to dwell on it because she forgot to take into account that Inuyasha's night of vunreability was last night. They must have stopped early to let it pass before they got to close to danger. She was glad. She always worried about Inuyasha on those nights. He was always so reckless and always got into trouble.

She went into the hut after knocking on the outside. Kaede greeted her with a warm smile.

"I knew I sensed ye child. Ye aura is harder to recognize now but I could still tell it was ye." Kaede said after she got up from the floor where she had been separating herbs. She made her way over to Kagome examining her with her eyes as she walked. "Ye look well child. I sense that the spell worked just fine?" Kaede asked as she approached Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "It worked like a charm." Kagome smiled showing off her fangs. "I was wondering if Inuyasha and everyone is back yet?" She asked as she set her stuff in the corner.

"They should be back soon. Why dont you go wait for them outside." Kaede sugested.

"That sounds like a good idea Kaede. I'll be outside if you need me ok?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the exit as she waited for Kaede's nod. When she did Kaome sprang from the hut and made her way over to a tree that wasn't to far from Kaede's if she ever did need her and close enough so she would be able to see when Inuyasha was coming. She settled up in the branches and layed down propping her head on the trunk of the tree for a pillow. One of her legs layed on the branch and the other dangled in the air bellow her. she found a comfy position and soon found that her eye lids where getting heavy. Thinking that she could use a quick nap she closed her eyes and fell victim to the darkness of sleep.

_**Dream:**_

Kagome found herself surrouned by darkness.

"Where am I?" she thought aloud.

She reached around blindly trying to find anything in the darkness.

A light suddenly appeared and she gasped at the sight. It was Miroku and Sango. They were bothed chained to a wall and didn't look to good. Miroku had a huge bruise on the side of his face and Sango's arm was bent at an angle that would only be made possible if it was broken. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She couldn't stand to see her friends like that.

The light then faded out and she was left in the darkness once again. When the light came back on what she saw made her drop to the floor in tears. Inuyasha was chained to a wall but had a lot more chains on him. He looked like hell. His face was beat up and swollen. Blood surrounded him on the floor. He had so many cuts she didn't know which on was still bleeding. There was a bump on his head that had bled some and made his hair dark red and crusty around the wound. She cried. The light went out sparing her fom the sight but it made her scared.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed.

_**End Dream:**_

"INUYASHA!" She screamed. She jolted upright causing her to fall from the tree. She landed on her back on the ground knocking the wind out of her. She layed on the ground catching her breath while tears rolled down her face.

She got up and noticed that it was dark and she couldn't smell them anywhere. She got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was really worried now. She ran towards Keade's. She had to know what her dream meant. What if what she saw really happened? More tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought. She pushed that to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She would ask Kaede for guidance before she jumped to conclusions. They were fine...right?

To be continued...

**Hey Guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I made a goal for over the summer and it is to finish all my stories before school starts. Let me know if I am wasting my time and writing more crap or if I am improving and writing something worth reading! R&R!**


End file.
